


Playthings

by orphan_account



Series: a pearl, and her diamond [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguments, Bratty Pink Diamond, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pink Diamond wants a pearl, but for some reason Yellow Diamond won't allow it.





	Playthings

“My diamond, Pink Diamond wishes to contact you.” Pearl looked over to the glorious Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond did not seem pleased. She wanted to say ‘ignore it’, but knowing how much of a brat Pink was. She’d probably have Blue Diamond scold the hell out of her for ignoring her. She did need everyone mad at her. With a sigh, words that she would regret left her lips. “Answer it.” Yellow Diamond said with a shake of her head. Pearl grimaced. “Yes, my diamond.” She said with inner bitterness.

And so, she answered the call.

“Yellow!” Pink Diamond’s voice happily echoed in the room. Yellow Diamond crossed her arms. “Yes, _what_ is it?” She asked, a bit rougher then she meant to. It didn’t deter Pink, she was bouncing up and down, she was happy. And for once in her life, Pearl was surprised, not acting like a brat. It surely had surprised Yellow as well, but she didn’t show it that much. Pink grinned. “Guess what?” Yellow Diamond looked back to her work, clearly uninterested in what the youngest diamond had to say.

Pink Diamond scoffed, damn it! She hated being ignored. But nothing was going to ruin her happy mood. Not again. “I said... _guess what?_ ” She demanded Yellow’s full attention, or else she would throw another dreaded childish tantrum. Pearl braced herself. She just knew that Pink Diamond would do it.. She does it every time she calls, visits, or just passes by her diamond. Pearl sighed. She couldn’t believe that a pearl like her, was more mature than a _diamond_. A  diamond of all gems! She shook her head at that thought.

Pink Diamond was truly a mess.

“Fine—what?” Yellow Diamond kind of groaned as she finally gave Pink her full attention. She really shouldn’t have answered the call. Pink’s grin returned. “I’m finally getting a pearl!” Pearl’s eyes widened. Pink Diamond having a pearl? The very thought made her feel sorry for the poor soul who’d have to serve the brat. Yellow Diamond kept a straight face. “I forbid it.” Her voice was calm, but had a touch of coldness to it. Pink Diamond froze. “I didn’t ask you if I could!” She clenched her fists… oh stars… “Blue Diamond is getting me one! Nothing is stopping it!” Pink Diamond’s rage was almost uncontrollable. Pearl couldn’t help but chuckle. Nothing was stopping it? Yeah, right. Yellow Diamond _will_ stop it. Pink Diamond stood no fuc--

“Shut up, Pearl.” Pearl winced as her diamond scolded her, she quickly bowed. “My apologizes.. it won’t happen again, my diamond.” Yellow Diamond’s cold stare returned to Pink Diamond. Pink Diamond had a look of resentment on her face. “No you’re not getting a pearl.” Yellow Diamond closed her eyes. “And that’s final.” Pink Diamond was loathing this moment, and Yellow Diamond all at the same time. “Why not?” She asked bitterly. “It’s not like it’s a colony!” Her nails dug deeply into her palms sending slight waves of pain through her body. But she didn’t acknowledge it. How dare Yellow Diamond? “It’s a damn pearl! Not some planet! Do they have to be earned or something?” She asked, hatred in her tone. Yellow Diamond stared at her. “Not for diamonds, or certain types of elites.” She answered.

Pink Diamond huffed. “Well I’m a diamond so--” Yellow shushed her. “You’re a diamond, yes, but you don’t know how to treat a pearl.” Yellow Diamond gently picked up her pearl. Pearl fondly smiled at her diamond, the smile was...just slightly returned. Pink Diamond grumbled. “I’m not treating it as a lover!” She shouted in disgust. “Nobody treats a pearl as a lover.” Yellow Diamond said softly. Pink Diamond crossed her arms. “Really now? You do!” She accused. “I… I just don’t treat mine as a plaything.” She shot a sharp glare towards Pink. “You will.” Pink Diamond only stared, she couldn’t deny anything...or really say anything… Was this really her defeat? Yellow Diamond put her pearl down. “We can’t waste resources creating pearls because gems use them poorly, and they get shattered daily..” Her tone was soft. “All I am asking, Pink, is that you learn how to treat them. I don’t need one breaking every second! So, if you learn this.. you can have a pearl.”

Pink Diamond sighed. “Alright. I will.” Pearl smiled.

 

Her diamond sure did know how to handle things.. and one of those things will always be Pink Diamond. She smiled. Wasn’t her diamond just great?


End file.
